The Start of Something
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Basically how Bolin and Iroh get together. Broh/Biroh/BolinxIroh, Mpreg in later chapters so if you're not into it, read only the first few chapters and brother!love throughout.
1. In the Night

Neither one of them knew exactly how this part of their relationship grew but there was a definite starting point. It had happened when Iroh had been invited over to the Air Temple one night for dinner. When the others had dispersed after some conversational tea during sunset, Bolin and Iroh were the last ones left in the room. Bolin, of course, was there for more food and Iroh stayed to watch the peculiar behavior.

They winded up talking about the war and then slowly moved to more personal things. They were quite different in many ways but they both had conviction about the things and people they loved. Plus it helped how Bolin could actually turn a couple of suitable jokes to make Iroh laugh. Because of the new topics, they had become quite boisterous and Pema had come in to tell them the children were going to sleep now and they needed to be quiet.

Bolin knew for a fact he had no volume switch so he invited Iroh over to his room on the island. Since the teen had asked with a purpose, the general did not feel awkward about accepting. They sat on the small window ledge that overlooked the water. The cool breeze that sweep across them calmed down their conversation to very slow pace.

Eventually the chill of the air became too much, but instead of Iroh excusing himself he sat there and waited for Bolin to suggest they sit on the only place to do so – the bed. At first things were a bit awkward on the bed.

"So…" Bolin said, finally out of words for the night.

The general smiled at him, not wishing to cause Bolin to feel uncomfortable.

Bolin smiled back, still a little unsure, but happy nonetheless.

There was a suddenly strong gust of wind and Bolin shivered. Iroh felt at fault since he had kept him up. He pulled at the blanket on the bed behind them and draped it over Bolin.

"Urm…Thanks, sir, General."

The general chuckled at the teen's formalness. Bolin blushed and looked down, sadly.

"What's the matter, Bolin?"

"That just…" he looked up and tried to laugh it off, "It reminded me when I was little," he then grasped at the blanket around him, "Mako would always make sure I was warm at night when we were little, even if he had to give up his blanket for me."

Iroh watched as Bolin was caught in his memory.

Bolin continued, "He would take the blanket and do this fire-bending trick with it, so it was all warm and cozy…"

The teen snuggled tightly in the cloth as Iroh leaned forward. He slipped a hand under the blanket for a moment and gave it a puff of hot air. Bolin straightened up and looked at the older man with wide eyes.

Iroh expected the earth-bender to be cheerful, but instead his eyes began to well up with tears and his face grew distraught. Without a moment's thought, the general grabbed the mass of Bolin and blanket and squeezed hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Bolin found the man's shoulder and rested his forehead against it.

"It's okay," he sniffled, "I didn't think that I would-" he took a deep breath and tried to continue, but couldn't.

Iroh patted and rubbed his back, "How about you lay down?"

Bolin followed the suggestion, but blindly took his arms out of the blanket and wrapped them around Iroh so the both of them ended up sprawled on the bed.

After a few moments, Bolin made very nervous eye contact with the general, "You don't mind, do you…staying?"

He shook his head because he wanted to stay, "I don't have any meetings in the morning so it will be fine."

Iroh caught a glimpse of Bolin smiling before he ducked his head under the blanket, "Good."

It wasn't long until both of them fell asleep.

In the morning they woke to what should have been awkward situation, but it wasn't for some reason. They gazed at one another for a few minutes waiting until their bodies wanted to finally move. After all the war Iroh had seen recently, this was nice. Instead of waking up to an empty, cold room, he opened his eyes to see the charming face of Bolin, who was surprisingly handsome for just waking up and which the general was now jealous of.

After a short conversation, Iroh skillfully and quietly left out the window.

These kinds of secret night calls continued for a month now and the both of them had become very close with each other. Tonight, though, was the night that their relationship made a turn for the much more intimate. Earlier in the day Bolin had gone out with Asami and Korra to do some shopping in the newly awakening Republic City. General Iroh was again coming for another dinner and they were buying some food.

When Korra rushed ahead to talk to a cabbage merchant, Bolin pulled Asami aside.

"Um, could I maybe ask for some advice and stuff?" he nervously asked.

Asami smiled, "Of course, Bolin. What is it?"

"Well, there's this…person I'm really starting to…like a lot, but I'm not sure how to make it a…romantic relationship, you know?"

"Have you asked this person out on a date?"

Bolin had continually asked Iroh to come anytime he could, so that counted…kind of.

"Yeah, but we've never really call them dates…it just doesn't fit."

Asami thought for a moment as they walked the streets behind Korra, then a particular vendor stall caught her eye. She led Bolin over and gestured to very romantic looking things.

"How about these?" Asami asked.

"I'm not sure this is my crush's style…I mean me doing the overly romantic thing isn't exactly…"

"Well, maybe there's just one little thing here that might set things in motion?"

Bolin searched over the items and saw an interesting metal globe with intricate designs carved out of it. He picked it up to see there was a hole in the bottom.

Asami took notice and smiled, "Oh wow. What a pretty candle shadow-caster. Should we find a candle to go with it as well?"

He shook his head with a smile, "Nah, I don't think I'll need one."

"Oh?" she smirked, "She's a fire-bender?"

Bolin faltered a bit at her calling his crush a girl, but Asami took it as embarrassment.

"Hey!" Korra called as she jogged up to the two, "You guys done yet? We should get finished shopping so we can the food started."

"Um, right," Bolin answered, "Let me just pay for this."

He handed over the money for his item and stowed it away as Korra gave him a questioning look.

Asami leaned over and whispered in Korra's ear. She lit up and grinned at Bolin. He turned red and started to walk off to get out of the situation. Unfortunately, Korra and Asami didn't let him off the hook, continually asking questions and guessing who the lucky 'girl' was. At some points, Bolin found himself talking honestly, though editing out the 'he' for a 'she.' He never realized how crazy he actually was for the general until he was voicing it. And he wasn't worried about the girls finding out because the person he described sounded nothing like what he had first thought Iroh was like.

As dinner progressed that night, Bolin grew more and more excited, inwardly, of course. He would soon have the general to himself. The night ended a little more formally than the last time. Everyone said farewell to Iroh on the steps of the air temple as the sun set. He had a meeting in the morning and needed to leave quickly. Bolin grew disappointed as the man walked away and the others went back inside. He really shouldn't have talked to the girls…or he should have told them the truth. A fantasy had been worked up in his head now. That their relationship was normal and encouraged. Because this was the farthest thing from what either of them should be doing.

Bolin sighed and sat down on the stairs. It's what he's doing…not the both of them. It was him with the crush, him thinking of a romantic getaway. He pulled out the candle holder from his pocket and let his fingers trance along the design. As the sun finally set and it was finally dark, Bolin let himself cry.

"What's wrong, Bolin?"

The teen popped his head up to see the dark figure of the general.

"I thought you left," Bolin said blinking back his tears.

"I didn't want anyone to see me come back."

"Oh," was all that he could manage.

Iroh sat down on the step very close to Bolin, which helped his aching heart from breaking from what he knew was the inevitable.

"What's that?" Iroh inquired, pointing to the object in the teen's hands.

Bolin gulped but handed it over and then tried to play it off as though he not placed much thought into it, "I was at the marketplace this afternoon and I thought it looked cool."

The general smiled when he comprehended what the thing was, "But you didn't buy a candle?"

"Well, I- there was no…"

Iroh chuckled at the blubbering earth-bender, "Don't worry, I get it. I was just teasing you."

He formed his fingers into the correct form and positioned them under the holder. A small flame came to be and it changed the atmosphere. The shapes of jagged flames were now tattooed on the surfaces of the nearby stairs and their bodies.

Iroh looked up from the flame and gazed over at Bolin. His smile practically made the teen melt. The general just made him feel like no one else and that's why he couldn't wait another minute. It didn't matter what happened after, but he was going to try his best. Bolin picked himself up slightly and leaned over to plant a kiss on Iroh's lips. As he moved back and opened his eyes, it was brighter than he remembered and shot a glance over the general's hand the see it burning much hotter. When he returned to the man's face, Bolin saw the same height of fire in those eyes.

Suddenly, it went dark and Bolin heard the small clunk of the metal ornament being placed down on the stone. Then, all the earth-bender could feel was warm and pressure around him. And then a kiss. A soft, tender one that made him moan softly into the mouth of the other.

They parted within a minute, breathless.

"Wow…" Bolin chirped before settling back onto the steps.

"Yeah…" Iroh agreed.

The general picked up the candle holder and gave it to the teen.

He pocketed it and he continued to stare at Iroh in absolute awe. Bolin never thought this would happen, but here he was, in the aftermath of an amazing kiss with Iroh.

It only took a second more for Bolin to gather that he didn't have to continue to sit here like a proper, little kid, so he grabbed the man and smashed their lips together.

Iroh jumped in surprise, but embraced Bolin quickly. The younger of the two felt himself being picked up and he hooked his legs around the man's strong body. He was so hot against him and Bolin wanted more and more. He kissed the general deeper and was happy when the other stumbled in his walk from the passion.

They, thankfully, made it to Bolin's room without being caught. The teen felt like ripping off the man's clothes, but hesitated when he remembered the uniform he donned. He let his vice grip on Iroh loosen and he stood in front of him before starting the difficult task of unfastening the uniform. The general snickered as he let Bolin complete the task, admiring the way his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Bolin undressed the man down to his underwear and hung his clothes up properly which made Iroh pull him into a hug with a laugh.

"You must be a virgin, yes?"

Bolin turned red, "…I was procrastinating, wasn't I?"

"Just a bit," he said and kissed the top of Bolin's mussed hair.

The teen eagerly started another war of tongues as he undid his own clothes much faster. Their hands wandered, but when Iroh noticed the other staying above his waist, he pulled back and stopped.

Bolin whined, which made the general want to move back in, but he stopped himself.

"You're not ready yet," he spoke softly.

"But…" Bolin stared at his feet, feeling disheartened, "I'm sorry."

Iroh held him close, "No need for that. The physical is not everything and it's definitely not the most important part. Let's go to bed."

Bolin didn't stay sad for long with the thought of snuggling up with the one he cared for. They crawled into bed in just their boxers. Iroh spooned the younger, lightly placing kisses on his back.

The sensation soothed Bolin more than anything he had ever experienced. The problems he had to worry about disappeared for the time being and it was just the two of them. Together.

When they woke, it was well into the morning. Bolin enjoyed their tangled up limbs and the sunny smile on the general's face that probably no one had ever seen but him.

They kissed chastely and then Bolin remembered.

"Don't you have a meeting?"

Iroh huffed, "Eh, they can go on without me. Someone will fill me in later."

"But-"

A finger was pressed to the earth-bender's lips, "Hush, now. I want to be with you."

Bolin was flattered into silence and they laid there as the birds sung outside and the morning sun warmed them.

Then, suddenly, there was a rush of commotion out in the halls. From what could be heard, it sounded like they were trying to find someone. A heavy, quick and familiar knock was rapped on the door before it swung up.

Mako hung onto the other side of the door and Korra and Asami were further outside the door.

"Bolin, have you seen…?" Mako started to ask before turning red in embarrassment, then a mix of that and anger.

The three companions got quite a sight. The couple on the bed were facing them as they spooned with their legs and arms intertwined and the sheets were nowhere to be found, so their mostly naked bodies were exposed.

"What the hell is going on?" Mako roared.

Bolin began to sputter, but Mako didn't let him start to form an argument, "What are doing? Get the hell off of my brother you disgusting man!"

He began to march over to the bed when Iroh was too stunned to give the proper reaction Mako wanted. His hands reached out angrily to grab the man, but Bolin intervened.

"Don't hurt him," Bolin said, pushing his brother back.

Mako looked at him with confusion, "What? But he…"

Bolin grew nervous at everyone's eyes on him, including Korra and Asami who were still trying to connect 'his crush' to the general.

"I invited him here," Bolin said with a great deal of suggestion because of his vagueness.

Mako was left speechless and Asami moved in, "How about we give them a moment to get dressed, Mako?"

The fire-bender blankly left with Asami as a guide. The door was shut and Bolin instantly broke out into tears.

Iroh hugged him, "Shhh, Bolin. It will be okay."

"No, it won't," the teen cried out, "We shouldn't have done this. I knew no one would be okay with this. We can't-"

The general ceased his shouts with a kiss and did his best to pacify the sobbing earth-bender, "Mako was just being protective. It's only natural. He doesn't hate you, Bolin."

"But he hates you, now," Bolin choked, "And that's even worse."

Iroh took the other's face in his hands, "Why is that worse, Bolin?"

"Because I love you," he confessed, crying hysterically.

The door opened up again and Mako stood there with tears in his eyes, a face similar to his brother's.

"I'm sorry," Mako said, solemnly.

Bolin turned and opened his arms for Mako, who walked over and hugged him.

Mako gave his attention to Iroh for a moment, "I apologize for reacting so violently."

The general disagreed, "I know how much he means to you. It would be strange for you to not hit me in the face."

Mako gripped his brother tighter before letting go.

"I better go tell the guards we found you."

And with that Mako left the two alone to be with one another until the general was forced to go back to work.


	2. Back to Business

The general insisted that he hurry off to working, but Pema persuaded him to join them for lunch. Though Bolin was now able to spend more time next to his love, this was going to be an humiliating situation.

Everyone sat down at the ever-expanding table of guests and was silent. And to Bolin it seemed that each person took their own turn looking Iroh and him over. It made him uneasy but whenever he thought we would lose it, Iroh slide a hand under the table to hold his hand. Bolin was sure their flirting was obvious to everyone.

Ikki suddenly piped up, "So, how do you two have babies?"

There was simultaneous spitting and choking on food.

"Ikki!" Tenzin warned, "That is not something to be talked about during eating."

The girl looked unashamed as she sat, still waiting for an answer.

Then, Bolin just smiled and answered in a mournful sort of way, "We can't have children."

Mako cringed and leaned over to him, "I'm not sure that she meant it in that way."

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Iroh was absolutely plum red and he stood up, "Thank you for the lovely meal, but I should be taking my leave now."

He bowed and walked out. Bolin quickly scrambled to his feet to follow.

The general stopped out in the hall knowingly.

"Hey," Bolin said stupidly.

The man smiled, "I'll be back when I can be."

"I know you will."

As he took Bolin's hand in his, he stepped a bit closer. Iroh could see the excitement in the teen's eyes at their close proximity. But the general teased him as he picked up Bolin's hand to slowly give each knuckle a kiss.

"I love you," Iroh whispered, staring into the other's eyes.

Bolin wanted to pounce the man, but he restrained himself. The humiliation he had last night about being a rushing virgin was burned in his brain. Plus, he knew at least one person was watching them now.

The general gave a final kiss on Bolin's middle knuckle and then with a nod let go. He exited.

Bolin sighed dreamily as he promised to himself never to wash his hand.

"Geez, you got it bad."

The earth-bender turned to see his brother smirking at him.

"You mean I got it good?" Bolin grinned.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Dude, I'm dating the Avatar."

The younger brother stuck out his tongue, "Well, Iroh's butt is way perkier."

Mako smiled playfully and crossed his arms, "How does that make you win this argument?"

Bolin raised his arms enthusiastically as he talked, "The fact that Iroh's butt is perkier than everyone else's WINS EVERY ARGUMENT in the history of the universe."

They both laughed and Mako pulled his brother back in to finish lunch.

The next two weeks were miserable and lonely for Bolin. The general had nonstop meetings and plans on helping Republic City and the rest of the world get back to its normal self. Bolin had taken to sneaking off to a secret training field he found just outside the city. It was where the general's warriors lived and trained for the next month or so, or until all of the attacks of the remaining Equalists stopped.

Ever since Iroh had commented on him not being a metal-bender, he felt the urge to learn. Lin, of course, was also too busy to give him the time of day, so Bolin spent his free time sitting behind a rock or something on a hill several yards away studying them.

Unfortunately, he still hasn't learned that much. They moved too quickly and advanced for him to catch on.

"What are you doing here?"

Bolin was jerked out of his concentration and looked up in fright, but it turned to joy. The man standing above him was the general.

"Oh, sweet turtle ducks!" Bolin exclaimed and threw himself around Iroh's legs.

The general didn't quite understand his reaction, but he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Why are you out here?" Iroh repeated.

Bolin jumped up and answered, "I was just watching your guys metal bend, but it's kinda hard to learn with how fast they do it and all…" a frown formed on the general's face while he said this and Bolin misinterpreted it wrong, "oh, this is illegal isn't it? Oops. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. You could arrest me now and tie me up and stuff."

Iroh smirked, "Tie you up?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a law breaker," Bolin said with dismay.

The general shoved the teen's arms up and held his wrists tightly in one hand above Bolin's head.

"You really are innocent, my sweetness."

"Huh?" Bolin questioned, blushing at his new nickname.

Iroh moved in and kissed his love, passionately. As their lips parted, Iroh could see that the earth-bender was overwhelmed and turned on.

"Wow, Iroh where do you learn how to do that?...Scratch that, I don't want to know."

The general chuckled, "Many lonely nights with my pillow."

"Umm…are you being serious?"

Letting the teen's wrists go, Iroh backed off, ignoring him.

"If you were interested in learning, all you had to do was call me, Bolin."

Bolin grew flustered once more, "Well, I didn't want to bother you…"

The general sighed, "Come on."

He turned and hurried off down the hill to the training facility. Bolin bent the dirt beneath him to surf down the incline.

The man who was organizing the training exercise stood at attention in front of Iroh. The teen looked on from afar as the general spoke and then the two of men exchanged bows. Iroh beckoned the young earth-bender over.

"You can sit here," Iroh said, pointing to the ground in front of the warriors.

"Really?" Bolin asked excitedly.

The general nodded with a serious expression, eyeing his men.

"Oh," Bolin bit his tongue and sat where he was told, "Continue good sirs."

After Iroh moved back, the warriors continued their practice. He dropped himself down next to Bolin and the both of them resisted the urge to touch.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you," Iroh spoke dejectedly, "I think this is the first time I've sat down in the last two days."

Bolin placed a hand on his arm, "It's okay. You made a commitment to this first."

Iroh smiled, "How can you be so perfect?"

Blushing, Bolin rubbed the back of his neck, "I…umm that's not-"

The general grabbed the other's chin and forced his eye contact.

"You're amazing, Bolin and I love you."

As Iroh leaned forward, Bolin moved back, "What are you doing? People are watch-"

But Iroh didn't care. He wanted, needed Bolin and kissed him thoroughly.


	3. The Dream

Now that the couple had become public it was easier to be near one another. Bolin would follow around the general and everyone had dubbed him as Iroh's lost little puppy.

Currently the pair was sitting at the dock, dangling their legs over the water as they shared some warm dumplings. It really couldn't get any romantic, but then Bolin was still wondering about taking their relationship further. He was sure Iroh, despite his politeness, wanted to, at some point, get into his pants. And when the teen caught the general, from his peripheral, licking his lips when Bolin sucked a finger clean, it brought the subject up again in his mind.

"Ummm, Iroh?"

"Yes?"

Bolin nervously kicked his legs, "Well, I don't know how to say this, but I mean, I…"

"Just spit it out, Bo," the general worried.

"I was just wondering…" he took a deep breath, "when are we gonna have sex?"

The earth-bender immediately turned away with a red face.

Iroh laughed, "I was waiting for you to finally ask about that. Do you want to go to my quarters now?"

With wide eyes, Bolin looked at him, "Wait, what? Right now?"

Iroh shrugged, "I have the rest of the day off, Bo. I never wanted to rush you into something so important, but if you're ready…"

"Oh…ok, let's go."

Iroh smiled brightly as he got up and then held out a hand to help up Bolin. The teen took the hand and didn't let go as they walked on the large ship to the general's room.

Once alone they began to kiss and Bolin much more expertly took off the general's jacket this time. Their bodies slid together when all their clothes were discarded. Iroh roughly gripped at the teen's ass as Bolin's moans grew louder from the abundance of physical contact. He used the leverage to pick Bolin up and carry him to the bed.

Iroh couldn't believe his luck to have such an amazing person here with him and he stared up and down Bolin's flushed figure as it shuddered with every heavy breath. The general moved onto the bed and straddled his soon-to-be lover. Said lover jerked up his hips and grinded Iroh slightly before falling back down on the bed.

Iroh smirked as he brought to fingers up to the teen's lips. Bolin looked at the hand stupidly, so the man gently prodded at the mouth until his fingers were allowed to slip in. The younger bashfully licked and sucked as he decided that it was the correct thing to do. After a minute or two, Iroh's erection was becoming too painful from the delicious sight of Bolin doing naughty things to his fingers.

Bolin knew what he was doing and continued even as the general repositioned himself between the teen's legs. Both of them were disappointed when Iroh finally moved his hand, but Iroh knew that there was even more pleasure to be experienced.

The earth-bender jerked as a moist finger slid against his hole. He had heard about how men had sex. There were many rumors about how the one taking it would only feel horrible pain. He squeezed his eyes closed as he prepared himself. Even if he would feel this pain, it would satisfy Iroh. Bolin could deal with pain for the man he loved.

"Look at me," Iroh whispered.

He slowly opened an eye, "What?"

The general frowned, "It's going to hurt-"

"Duh, it's not like my body was made for that. Don't worry about me, though."

Iroh was confused, "Don't worry about you? I always will and I will try to make this as pleasurable for you as I can."

This made Bolin less nervous and the man leaned down for a kiss as he pressed his finger into his love.

"Ow," Bolin chirped against the general's lips.

Iroh pulled back from the kiss, "Try to bear down a bit, like you're going to the bathroom. It helps."

Doing as he was told, Bolin felt a great deal of pain disappear when he invited the intrusion. Iroh then began to move the finger in and out. It wasn't completely a turn-on for the teen, but the pain slowly left the equation and it surprised him. After Iroh got harder with the thrusts, he added another finger. Bolin seized up for a moment but then relaxed his body. He had to admit this was extremely intimate, but how would the general made him feel pleasure from this?

Then suddenly it became apparent when Iroh began to curve his fingers within him. It hit a spot within him that made him feel like he would almost orgasm.

The man smirked above him, "Good?"

"Hell, yeah," Bolin said with lust filled eyes as he tried to get the spot hit again by wiggling stupidly on the bed.

Unfortunately, Iroh removed the fingers and Bolin whined.

"Don't you want something even bigger pounding into you there?" the general purred into his ear.

Bolin shivered and nodded furiously, "Please, please, please…"

Iroh crawled further up on top of his love and propped up the teen to a better position in front of the general's red, throbbing member.

"Can you suck it for me?" he asked sweetly.

Bolin seemed a little weary but shoved as much of the cock he could fit into his mouth. Iroh groaned at the enthusiasm. The teen sucked on the length similar to the way he did the fingers and he couldn't help but imagine what this big cock would feel inside of him and, of course, hitting that wonderful spot inside him.

Iroh ruined his dreaming when he took away the member in his mouth and backed up to return between Bolin's legs. The general wasn't even touching him yet, but Bolin was withering beneath the man's gaze. The older watched as Bolin's cock would bounce in anticipation and he reached over to it, giving it a few pumps to which the teen hissed at.

"Please, hurry," Bolin pleaded.

Iroh smiled, "I love you."

Before Bolin could return the words, he was entered. Once Iroh was completely sheathed, he stayed still and admired the younger's body as he waited for the pain he was suffering from to dissipate. It was gone quickly due to the general's proper preparation and he didn't wait much longer to move when Bolin gave him the go ahead.

The teen's ass was tight, and warm and slick and it was making Iroh go crazy with full-blown lust. His thrusts were deep and hard and Bolin was not in the least complaining. The earth-bender was unsurprisingly vocal during the entire act. The screams were very loud, but so obviously sexual that Iroh didn't fear anyone would bother them.

As the thrusts grew even faster, Bolin held on tightly to his new lover and began to cry from the absolute sheer happiness and sexual gratification he was getting that he never thought he would ever have.

It wasn't long until Bolin found it too much and orgasm gripped his body. Iroh followed, watching the beautiful teen below him feeling his love.

As they settled down on the mattress next to one another, their breath finally began to slow down. When Bolin looked over to his new lover, he gave an airy laugh.

"I never thought it could be that good…I love you," Bolin said, wistfully.

Iroh smiled as he turned onto his side, "I love you, too, but I never thought you could be any louder."

"Hey!" Bolin pouted with a blush.

The general chuckled and placed a kiss on the angry earth-bender's forehead.

"…And I never thought you could get any more beautiful."

Bolin grew silent and couldn't help but smile at the man.

"I really can't get mad at you," Bolin abruptly pouted.

Iroh laughed again and pulled his lover into his arms. Bolin nuzzled his head under the man's chin and sighed happily. It was soon followed by soft snores and Iroh held him even tighter.

After the both of them had been asleep for an hour or so, Bolin woke with a start. He had had the strangest dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was still shook him a bit. But in a good way, if that made sense.

He had been under deep water, but he wasn't drowning. The currents had sweep around him and then carried him up to land. It wasn't a beach though or rocky cliffs. It was instead a never ending field of the most beautiful flowers. As he walked through them, animals scattered around him identical to the feeling of the water's current before, leading him. When he started to wonder why he was here, he looked up to see Iroh. He was sitting, surrounded by the flowers. Bolin ran to him and fell into his arms.

The general's lips started to move, but nothing came out of them. It felt like he was trying to say something important.

"What is it?" Bolin asked.

As the dream world started to fade to black, Iroh finally spoke.

"You'll find out soon."

Then, Bolin was left back here in the bed. He tilted his head to look at the general. The man looked so relaxed and it was probably a sin to wake him, but Bolin felt the need to.

After shaking his shoulder, Iroh became alert.

"Is something wrong, Bo?"

"I had this dream…" he started lamely.

Iroh sat up, "A nightmare? You want to talk?"

Bolin shook his head, "It wasn't a nightmare, but it was really…strange."

Stretching his legs, the general gave him a questioning look.

"There was this water and then flowers and animals…I think Pabu was there…but then you were there, too. You were trying to tell me something."

Iroh scratched his chin, "I'm not hiding anything from you, if that's what your subconscious is feeling."

Bolin fell back onto the bed, "You said, in my dream, that I would find out what it is eventually."

Joining him, the general held him, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah," Bolin smiled, "It didn't seem foreboding or anything. It felt like a …happy secret."

Iroh quirked an eyebrow as he smiled back but it turned to a frown when the teen suddenly jumped.

"What?" the general asked.

Bolin looked down and touched his stomach.

"It just felt weird for a second."

He shrugged not feeling bothered by it, now.

"Let's go to sleep. Sorry for waking you."

The general continued to stare at Bolin's stomach as he said good night. He had a wild hunch but snorted quietly at himself for even thinking it.

**Author's Notes: omg I did not expect to actually write the whole sex scene. ( my first full one by the way) O_O If it's not obvious where this is going, yeaaaaahhh….sorry if you people don't like mpreg. oops.**


	4. Off to War

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone reading. Oh, and if you like country music, Little Moments by Brad Paisley makes me think of Broh. Ok, bye ( and get ready to cry for this chapter lol )  
**

The two were up early the next morning and caught the first ferry ride over to the Air Temple Island. There was a thick mist in the air as the sun rose. The island was silent as they walked around enjoying their time together before Iroh had work to do.

Once the sun had fully risen, the previous silence was broken by the sound of a radio playing a soft melody.

"Looks like everyone is waking up now," Bolin informed.

"Then, I should get going."

"General!"

Iroh turned to see the two girls running over.

"Hello, children."

Jinora looked between the two men before speaking, "So, where were you last night, Bolin?"

"Umm…" Bolin stuttered.

"Did you two _sleep_ well?" she continued with a very knowing smirk.

Iroh was stunned at the child's boldness, "What are you talking about, miss?"

Ikki spoke up now, "We totally didn't borrow daddy's secret clicky thing and listen to people from your ship talking about Bolin screaming like a mating cat raccoon."

"Shit," Bolin murmured under his breath, which only a surprised Iroh heard.

"Don't worry," Jinora winked, "I won't tell the others. This kind of reminds me of a book I read…" she sighed in remembrance, "It was so romantic."

Both males shared looks of disbelief.

"Bo!"

Bolin barely had time to see the speaker before being pulled into a hug by him. Mako wasn't one for too much physical contact, but he had obviously been worried about his brother all night. When they pulled apart, Mako couldn't help but give Iroh the stink eye and Bolin gave a nervous laugh.

"This is way too loud for the morning," Korra announced her presence.

"Agreed," Asami followed her.

Mako smiled brightly at Korra and placed an arm around her waist, "You look lovely as always, sweetie."

Korra was influenced easily by his mood and said good morning to the rest of them.

"Meelo, stop that, please," Pema cooed as she walked outside with the boy and Tenzin.

The sound of loud and quick footfalls made everyone turn to look at the road that lead up to the building. There were two men dressed in uniform running forward. Iroh took a few steps to meet them and they bowed in front of him.

"But I thought you said you didn't have to do anything until later," Bolin said.

"I did," Iroh spoke, "What do you two have to report?"

The shorter of the two spoke, "There is a problem in the far west. They need reinforcements. It seems our hopes that there would be no other large Equalist groups are dashed."

Iroh hands fisted in anger, "Tell everyone to prepare to depart in three hours. I will be at the docks within the next hour. We must not waste time."

The two men bowed quickly before running off to spread the word.

Bolin's heart was ripped out of his chest at that point. This was something he always forced himself to think wouldn't ever happen. He was devastated that Iroh had to leave and possibly he might never come back. That he might die… Bolin shook the thought as he tried not to cry.

He felt the general's warm hand grip his tightly.

"I want to go with you," Korra demanded.

"Korra," Mako warned.

The general shook his head, "The city still needs you; we can't afford to lose it again."

Korra seemed satisfied with his straightforward explanation and nodded.

"Thank you for all of your hospitality," Iroh directed at the air-bending family.

They smiled with bitter sweetness.

The general turned with a nod and pulled Bolin along with him. When they were finally out of earshot, Iroh opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay," he croaked as though he was about to cry.

Bolin let a few of his own tears fall in response, "I know you are, but it's your duty."

They remained silent for the rest of the time back to the docks. The teen stayed close as Iroh called out orders to his men. The next two hours moved too fast for Bolin and he now had a death grip on the man's hand as he stared at the ground, tired of seeing the apologetic looks he would get from the crew.

"Bolin."

He looked up to his lover and then he noticed the stillness. They were the last ones on the dock. It was time for the general to leave.

"I love you," Bolin blurted out, not knowing what else to say in this sort of situation.

Iroh caressed the teen's cheek and gave a sorrowful smile, "I love you, too."

Bolin breathed out of nose harshly in a snort, "Now, I know how a warrior's wife feels…it's a horrible thing to feel."

"Then, I suppose…would you mind terribly if I did something cliché?"

"Not at all," he sniffled.

The general slipped off one of his gloves and handed it over.

"Something to remember me by?"

Bolin weakly laughed again and held the glove to his chest, "I don't think I'll ever forget you…ever."

Sighing tiredly, the general leaned in and kissed him softly. They parted and stared silently at one another for a moment.

"Goodbye," Bolin whispered.

"No. More like…see you later."

"Yeah…"

Bolin did his best to give a smile as Iroh looked at him for the last time before boarding the ship. When the ships disappeared across the horizon, Bolin cried.

"See ya…"

The next few days were the worse for him as he moped around the island. He didn't feel like practicing his bending or hanging out or eating or sleeping. He would spend his time alone softly stroking the general's glove in his hand. Everyone was worried and did their best to keep him as happy as they could.

On the fifth day without him, Bolin had taken to walking around the buildings. And as he pasted down a hallway, he heard the familiar giggling of two girls. When he rounded a corner he caught the sight of Ikki slipping into a door.

"Be quiet, Ikki."

"Sorry," she giggled.

Bolin headed over with mild curiosity and through a crack in the door he saw the girls at a table with a Morse code machine on it. Jinora wore headphones and was listening to the conversations others were having.

He opened the door, not bothering to knock and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Bolin," Ikki said without surprise.

The earth-bender sighed and sat down in an empty chair realizing that Ikki had led him here on purpose.

"What do you want?" Bolin spoke in a deadpan.

"Oh, here it is!" Jinora interrupted.

"Come over here," Ikki told him.

Bolin walked over and took Jinora's offered seat. The headphones were placed on his head and his ears were filled with fuzzy sounding clicks.

He sighed, irritated, "What is this?"

"It General Iroh," Jinora explained.

Bolin's eyes widened, "You mean this is what he's telling someone to message to someone else?"

"Yup," Ikki said, cheerfully.

The teen couldn't help but reach out and squeeze the both of them. Then, he returned to the faint clicking noises.

The girls entertained themselves for a while, but when the line finally went dead Bolin looked over to them.

Jinora turned off the transmitter, "Do you want to learn how to understand it?"

Bolin nodded happily and then was handed a thin manual. The girls spent a several minutes teaching him the idea of it and he got to memorizing and keeping his mind off of the bad things.

When it started getting dark, Jinora and Ikki sneaked out of their beds and got Bolin out of his. They had three small lanterns and ran into the small forest on the island with them. The girls explained a game they played with them that included the Morse code, so Bolin could practice. Their lantern lights flashed on and off as they talked in code to one another for the better part of the night.

Before they separated to go back to their rooms, Bolin hugged the both of them.

"Thank you for everything."

Bolin's mood was now changed and he was optimistic about things. Whenever he would yearn for Iroh, he would listen to the clicks and hear what he was doing and where he was. Some nights he would fall asleep at the desk waiting for just one more message or two before leaving. Bolin was sure Tenzin knew about him using his machine, but didn't say a word, to which he was thankful.

The teen as well spent his time, once again, trying to learn how to be a metal-bender. It never seemed to work no matter how hard he studied and practiced, but he kept up with it. He had even more respect for Korra and her patience with the first unsuccessfulness of her air-bending.

And just when Bolin was starting to feel emotionally drained, a new message was reported by a few simple clicks. The fleet was headed back to Republic City. Bolin just sat there and cried heavily. Iroh was coming back to him.


	5. Reassigned

**Author's Notes: Oops, my hand slipped again and you guys get more smut in this chapter! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. Now, enjoy ~**

Bolin nervously paced around the practice area at the Air Temple, waiting. The children had taken to sitting there and watching him as they ate their lunch. In the next day or so, a ship or two were going to return to dock at Republic City with the general on one of them.

Korra sighed and whispered to Mako, "Your brother sure falls in love pretty hard."

Mako gave an apprehensive look at the currently pacing teen, "I swear if that guy comes back with some woman on his arm, I'm gonna kill him."

Hours passed and the sun started to fade. Bolin ended up sitting on the porch overlooking the bay. Just as everyone was about to head in for the night, a large lumbering ship forged into the bay. It wasn't the same vessel Iroh had left in. It must have been Bumi coming back from his own combat.

Everyone was disappointed and gave Bolin their encouragements before heading off to bed. Mako was the only one left to stay.

"Are you going to spend the night out here?" Mako asked.

Bolin just nodded and returned to looking at the water. Mako left for a moment to fetch a blanket and pillows. Placing the pillows along the wall, he beckoned his brother over to sit next to him. Bolin joined him and put his head on Mako's shoulder as the blanket was wrapped around the both of them.

"I love you, bro," Bolin smiled, closing his eyes.

Mako put his arm around the younger's shoulder, "Love you, too."

Once the sun set, it was impossible to see five feet ahead of one's self let alone the waters. Mako could feel his brother beside him struggling between sleep and staying awake. As the minutes turned into an hour, Bolin's body forced him to sleep. His brother kept awake, wanting to make sure the second Bolin could see Iroh he would.

In the silence he heard the distant surf picking up and he thought a small rain storm might be coming in, but the water's noise grew still again. A boat headed over maybe? Mako slowly got up, without disturbing the sleeping teen, to get a better look. Suddenly, in the distance there was a puff of flames and it continued to steadily grow larger. The gravel noisily sounded as the person got closer.

It had to be him. Mako ran back over to Bolin and slapped his cheek gently.

"Wake up, Bo."

"Hmm?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Mako stood up straight and with a wave of his hand, he lit up several lanterns that hung along the porch. When turning back to his brother, he saw the teen was standing there with a smiling face looking at the bottom of the stairs of the porch. There was Iroh and Bolin's next reaction was true to his happy, normal self- he jumped the man. The general was knocked back onto the ground where he happily kissed the other heartily.

When Bolin started to get handsy, Iroh gave a loud grunt of pain. The earth-bender quickly backed up onto his knees, straddling the man.

"Are you okay?"

Iroh laughed when Bolin looked down and finally registered that one of the man's arms was in a sling.

"Oh, spirits! I'm sorry. I didn't see it in the dark. Is it okay, now? Do you want me to-"

The general sat up and silenced the teen with another kiss.

They parted but stayed ever so close.

"I've missed that voice so much," Iroh sighed.

Bolin grew flustered easily and tried to change the subject.

"Are you sure your arm is okay, though?" he asked, tentatively touching it.

Iroh smiled, brightly, "I think I got some bad luck since I gave you that glove."

The general showed off the injured arm's hand was unclothed compared to the other one.

Bolin was in dismay, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The teen rifled through his pocket to retrieve the said glove. He clumsy tried to shove it back on the naked hand, but Iroh hissed in pain so Bolin stopped.

"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry!"

Iroh took the glove and expertly put it on without moving the hand.

"You're a complete mess, you know that?" Iroh smirked.

Bolin sighed dejectedly, "Yeah, I know."

"I'm just going to have to never leave you again."

The earth-bender thought he was joking, but when he looked into the other's eyes, he could see tears forming.

"The reason I took a little longer coming back was because I was getting permission…to stay here…with you, Bolin."

"But your job-"

"I'm just assigned to this region instead, but I will never leave for that long, ever again...never again."

Bolin couldn't help but cry and hug the general tightly. Despite the pain shooting down his arm, Iroh smiled and held him back as best as he could. After a few more kisses and 'I love you's, they picked themselves off the ground and headed up onto the porch.

Mako was waiting there with a relaxed smile on his face. When the couple stopped to acknowledge him, he swatted them away.

"Go to bed."

Bolin smiled at his brother and lead Iroh to his bedroom.

When the door shut, the teen immediately got an erection. He couldn't help it. The last time they were alone they had made love. It brought back the memory of those calloused hands running along his body and those lips in certain places.

Thankfully, Iroh seemed to have the same reaction as he playfully grabbed the teen's ass and gave it a good squeeze. Bolin let out a moan and hearing his own voice sound like that made him even more turned on. Without bothering about the clothes, Bolin forced the man onto his bed and straddled him. Iroh tried to fight for his dominance but his injured arm gave Bolin the win.

After a while, the general didn't seem to mind one bit. He laid there as the lust filled teen found ease with removing the clothes he could without hurting him. Bolin was in too much of a rush to care about his own clothes at the moment as he began to give Iroh the blowjob of a lifetime. The man was left shivering from pleasure as Bolin moved back to reach over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube.

Bolin smirked at him and kissed him before slicking up two fingers and harshly shoving him into the general's hole. He yelped but later started to moan softly when he was fingered lightly. After a minute more of work, Bolin removed the fingers and spent some time on the rest Iroh's body.

He heard the man whimper below him.

"You ready?" Bolin asked, finally showing his nervousness.

Iroh reached up and skimmed his hand along the other's jaw before nodding.

The teen unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. The general jerked back slightly and Bolin looked at him with confusion.

"You're huge," Iroh stated simply.

Bolin became more red than he was before, "Oh,...really?"

The man nodded and spread his legs farther apart. He knew this was going to be painful at first, but gestured for the teen to continue.

Bolin lined himself up and pushed. The head of his cock popped through the first ring of muscles and he had to stop there. It was just so tight and the sensations that were overcoming him were too much. He gave a few breaths before sliding more in.

"Oh, spirits, you're tight as hell," Bolin grunted out as his thighs finally met flush up against his lover's ass.

Iroh groaned loudly, "You are too big for me to last, Bo."

The inexperienced teen was thankful to hear that as he began to move out to slam back in. The couple only lasted for six more thrusts before coming undone.

Bolin let himself fall down onto the man's chest, trying not to hit the arm in the sling.

They both lay there silently until their breaths evened out.

Iroh shifted his hips and gasped as he felt Bolin's limp length slip out of him.

"Mmm?" Bolin asked tiredly.

Iroh smiled sweetly as he looked down at his lover, "You were really good."

"Oh…" the general could see him thinking something over, "I thought I was pretty horrible."

The man frowned as he looked up to the ceiling, "That was the best orgasm I've ever had…so I can't wait to see you on a good day."

This candid observation shut Bolin up. Iroh draped an arm around him.

"Let's go the sleep, Bo."

"…ok. I love you."

Iroh chuckled, "I love you."


	6. The Reason

**Author's Notes: So, some actual plot this time. Warning: there is mpreg!**

Over the next few days, General Iroh had settled into his new life at Republic City. He made use of a newly repaired mansion that had been abandoned by a group of Equalists. It wasn't obnoxiously lavish, but just large which was in fact needed when he would have meetings or when Bolin would invite Korra, Mako and Asami over to 'play.'

Currently, Bolin and Iroh were enjoying each other's company in the study. The teen was reading up on metal-bending techniques as Iroh made the many calls he had to make.

"Good Afternoon, Chief Beifong," the general smoothly greeted.

Bolin looked up from his book and listened closely, wondering what the two had to discuss. Once Lin replied back, the general began to state his business.

"I have a big proposition for you that I think you might like. I heard you were scouting for some new benders on the force." he paused as she spoke, "I promise I am not wasting your time. There is one person who I think would add a bit of…variety to your force," another pause, "…yes, he will need some training."

There was a lengthy silence as Iroh listened to the Chief on the phone. He gazed up at Bolin as he threaded the telephone wire in his newly healed hand.

"Of course," the general continued, "Thank you for taking your time out."

He then hung up the phone and heaved a sigh, "Well, that went better than expected."

"Who's this person? Is it Korra or something?"

The general shook his head as he stood up. Walking over to Bolin, he placed hands on his lover's shoulders.

"It's you," he smiled unsurely.

Bolin's mouth gaped, "Me? What makes you think I want to be on the force?"

"You want to learn metal-bending, right? You can get some training. And ultimately, it's your choice whether you want to work with the Chief or not."

"Really?" Bolin smiled.

Iroh nodded and sat down on the couch next the earth-bender.

"But there is a chance she'll slam the door in your face when she sees it's you."

Bolin put his hands on his hips, "But I'm exactly the type of person they need! I'm tough, good-lookin' and totally 'down to earth.' "

The general rolled his eyes, "Just try and play nice. You have an appointment with her at eight tomorrow."

"What time is it now?"

After checking his watch, Iroh replied, "It's around five; do you want to have dinner?"

Bolin pouted with mischievous eyes, "I kind of wanted dessert first."

"I think there's some cake left from yesterday," Iroh reported, stupidly.

Flopping back on the couch, the teen groaned, "Not that type of dessert, dude."

The general, Bolin found out, was horrible at realizing when his lover was being suggestive and it got him aggravated sometimes. Said stupid man was staring at him with a frown.

"You mean you want to have sex?"

"You really need to work on your dirty talk," Bolin pouted.

Iroh smirked at the challenge and leaned in to nip at the teen's ear, "How about you help me practice, then?"

It wasn't long before the two were tangled up in one another. Then, Iroh proceeded to fuck Bolin on the study couch for the next hour as the teen screamed loudly from the ecstasy.

Bolin nursed his aching back as headed through the police headquarters' door the next morning. Lin was standing there looking pissed as usual. He nervously walked up to her.

"Um, Good morning, Chief," he stood at attention.

She looked at him and then around the room, "Please, don't tell me it's you."

"…sorry," he murmured and shuffled his feet.

"Well, don't apologize for the general thinking you would have the guts to be on the force," she shrugged.

Bolin glared, "Now, hold on! I can do anything I set my mind to. Don't turn me away just because you _think_ I'm incompetent. "

Lin raised an eyebrow, "Then, let's see some metal-bending."

"Uh, about that…" he weakly replied.

The chief sighed annoyed, "So, this is what he meant by 'some training.' "

"I know all the forms already…I just…can't do it."

Her anger waned at the sight of Bolin's melancholy expression.

"I have a few more minutes free. Come with me and I'll see what the problem is."

Lin led him down a flight of stairs into a large basement looking room. She walked across the room and took a fighting stance.

"Show me what you got."

Bolin mirrored her until she bent a piece of metal from the wall. He dodged it using a stance he had learned and she gave a bit of a grin. After a few more attacks and dodges, the chief stood up straight and fixed the ruined room back to its normal state.

"So, how'd I do?" Bolin eagerly asked.

"You did better than many of the men did on their first try-out."

He smiled at her assessment.

"But I don't understand why a well-trained earth-bender wouldn't be able to use metal."

Bolin's shoulders slouched in discontent, "There's no one else with this problem?"

Lin furrowed her eyebrows and muttered under her breath, "It couldn't be…"

"What?"

"Just stand still for a minute."

Bolin stood up, board straight, in wait. The chief metal-bended her shoes up and took a deep stance, closing her eyes. She concentrated for a minute, her face contorting from shock to bafflement and then to a calm expression. Her eyes opened back up and she fixed her shoes.

"What is it?"

Lin seemed to have trouble with the words, "You have the possibility to metal-bend…but, I don't think you should try for a couple more months."

"Why? I'm a little lost here, dude." Bolin asked in confusion.

The chief shook her head, "So am I…you and the general…have you two had relations?"

Bolin blushed, "That's a tiny bit personal, don't you think?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "A 'yes' to that, then."

Raising her hand, Lin bent the metal floor up and created two roughly shaped chairs for them to sit across from one another.

Bolin resisted the urge to ask her how she did it and just joined the woman in sitting.

The chief gave a deep breath and put a hand awkwardly on Bolin's knee, "I'm going to tell you something that's going to be hard to for you to understand."

"I'm not gonna die am I?" Bolin looked terrified.

"No, darling," her face grew softer and more feminine, "I learned from my mother something about the tendencies of metal-bending. When she was…pregnant with me, she temporarily lost her abilities. It was a hormonal imbalance that prevented her from doing so."

Bolin blinked, "So, I have some weird 'hormonal imbalance?' "

"…Yes, but I think you missed what I meant to tell you there."

"Don't edge around the topic, Beifong. I can take it," he said, determined.

Lin swallowed, "You're pregnant, Bolin."


	7. Some Awkward Confessions

**Author's Notes: omg grab them tissues again, my babies! I realize I haven't given Pabu any love so he's here now. And some Interjecting!Korra to help keep my running-around-dialogue in check. And a brought back a joke from earlier in the story, so skim previous chapters before you read this so you remember it and hopefully laugh at my horrible sense of humor. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, apparently I'm a god, so enjoy my heavenly writing~**

Bolin sat down in the parlor at Iroh's mansion. The man wasn't home yet from the business he needed to attend to. This gave the teen time to think through his predicament. How exactly was he going to tell the general he was pregnant? Lin had done a surprisingly good job at telling him, but then again she had a good lead into it. Though, Bolin's reaction was just to sit there and cry, with her hand still on his knee.

He hadn't realized how much time had elapsed until Iroh was walking into the room, Pabu waddling in behind with a full stomach. Iroh had a rare smile on his face, but it faded when he saw the seriousness of Bolin's posture.

"How did your time with Lin go?"

"Umm…" Bolin shrugged, lost in what to say.

"She gave you a chance, correct?" he questioned as he knelt down next to the teen's seat, knowing something was wrong. Pabu jumped up onto Bolin's lap in similar concern.

"She was impressed, but I probably won't be able to join the force until I learn to metal-bend."

That hadn't been a lie, right? He was going to get to the big part soon.

"That's great," Iroh smiled and kissed Bolin's cheek, "So, why are you sitting here all alone instead of having gone to the Air Temple for lunch like we planned?"

The earth-bender's eyes widened, "Oh, shoot. I totally forgot…I'm sorry."

He had been so overcome with this new development that his memory as well as his appetite had escaped him. Iroh took his hand.

"Talk to me, Bo."

Bolin sighed. Where to begin…?

"Do you wanta have kids?"

Iroh was surprised, "You mean adopt?"

Bolin nodded slowly and unsure, but the general didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"I'd love to raise a kid. At lunch today Pema let me hold Rohan for a minute," he looked peacefully at Bolin, "It was really nice…until he threw up on me."

When the teen didn't laugh at that, Iroh frowned. Bolin fixed his face and smiled a goofy smile. If he expected Iroh to act excited about this, he had to act that way, too.

"What if we were able to have a kid of our own?" Bolin said in a wondering, fun sort of way.

The general chuckled, "I don't think I'd look too attractive with a baby bump, sweetness."

The teen raised an eyebrow, "Why would you think you'd be carrying our imaginary baby?"

Iroh blushed, "Well, it is pretty painful to carry a baby."

Not being able to be nervous any longer at this strange conversation, Bolin broke out into a smirk, "You saying I can't carry a baby?"

"Fire-bending babies tend to be feisty in the womb."

Bolin snorted, "So now this baby is a fire-bender, too."

"My bloodline is very strong, Bo," he shrugged, flicking at the teen's cute little nose, "Plus you have some fire in your blood, too."

The earth-bender saw an opening in the conversation and gripped the chair arm as he spoke.

"How would you react if I told you if I was pregnant?" he smiled, trying to keep it light.

Iroh, of course, didn't take it that way even though he knew this was hypothetical and he stared into Bolin's eyes, seriously, "I'd love it."

Oh, he had to cry at that. Bolin had to. Iroh looked at him confused and then pulled him into a hug.

"…You really want a baby, huh?"

Bolin cried harder at the words. He really didn't know how to tell him.

Suddenly, the sound of Pabu's clicking caused Iroh to move back slightly. The fire ferret, who Iroh thought he might have squished, was looking curiously at Bolin's stomach. Iroh was confounded by the behavior, but Bolin understood why. The very tiny baby squirmed inside him from the excitement.

The general reached over and scratched the top of Pabu's head.

"He must be hearing that stomach rumble, huh? How about we eat something, Bo?"

"No," Iroh gave him a nervous glance, "That wasn't my stomach."

The man tried to make the teen laugh, "What? Was it your imaginary baby?"

Bolin started to tear up again and Pabu pawed gently at his owner's belly.

Iroh swallowed, "Are you seriously…?"

He could only nod as Pabu clicked loudly, sensing the baby's movement once more.

The general stood quickly and he pulled Bolin tightly against him.

"I love you so much, Bolin."

Pabu sounded his own love from the floor next to them as Bolin placed a kiss on the man's lips.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours until there was a loud knock from the front door. Bolin started.

"Don't worry about it," Iroh whispered against the teen's scalp, "The butler will get it first."

Bolin took a few more deep breaths before stepping back, wiping his face with a handkerchief he had stolen a while ago from a pile of the general's cleaned garments. Iroh blushed at the cloth and tried to compose himself by looking down at Pabu who was now napping on the warmed seat Bolin had been in.

There was a small knock on the door and the butler announced, "Avatar Korra and Master Mako have come over for unscheduled social interaction, sir. What do you wish for me to do?"

Bolin chortled at the butler's word choice as Iroh answered.

"We'll meet them in the living room. Prepare some sandwiches, please."

"Yes, sir."

The general fixed his lover's shirt from their embracing and kissed his nose. Then, he unexpectedly squatted down and placed the side of his face against Bolin's lower abdomen, gazing up at him with love. The teen seemed as though he was about to cry as he turned his head away to gather himself. And then Iroh felt what Pabu had been so excited about. It wasn't a kick or anything. The baby was only two months old, but there was a feeling of movement for a second and the general gasped.

"Wow," he murmured and placed a kiss on the stomach before returning to standing.

"We should get going," Bolin reminded him as Pabu woke and climbed up the teen's back to rest on his shoulder.

Iroh smiled, bashfully, "Sorry about that."

He grasped his lover's hand and they walked out to greet their guests. When they entered the living room, Korra was doing some funny impression and Mako was laughing at her. Bolin wanted to hug the both of them because of his emotional state, but resisted.

"Hey, bro," Mako waved.

Bolin grinned and sat next to him.

"What brings you two here?" Iroh asked.

"Mako was worried about Bolin," Korra teased.

Said teen ran a hand through his hair and plainly lied, "We happened to be in the neighborhood."

"Aww," the earth-bender pouted, "I'm sorry for getting you on edge, bro. My try-out with Lin lasted longer than I thought and I was so tired after." Not really a lie.

"Iroh told us about that," Korra said, "Did you do well?"

Bolin took the moment to flaunt his success, "Oh, I'm totally on the force…well, eventually."

Mako clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "That's my bro – kicking butts. Looks like I'm going to have to find a replacement for the Fire Ferrets when the stadium opens back up."

"What do you mean eventually?" Korra asked, changing the subject.

Bolin looked over to the general with an 'oh crap' face.

"You should just tell them, now," he suggested.

The hand on Bolin's shoulder tightened, "What is it, Bo?"

He couldn't take another five agonizing minutes trying to tell them, so he blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Mako's face turned white in shock. Korra, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" she heaved with laughter, "How does that even happen, dude?"

"I'm not kidding," Bolin explained, weakly.

Korra silenced, but then let out a giggle, "That's so great then! It's his, right?"

"Umm, yeah," he faltered at her reaction.

"Congrats!" she beamed at Iroh.

"Thank you," the general blushed.

Mako was still quiet as he processed the situation.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"What the hell, man?" he grounded out, looking toward Iroh.

Bolin pressed a hand to his brother's chest, "Calm down, bro."

"I'm not going to calm down. He took your virginity and he knocked you up without even asking for my permission," he looked over to the man, "Are you even planning on marrying him?"

"Of course, I'm marrying him; I love him," Iroh said matter-of-factly.

Mako didn't seem satisfied as he tried to get up. Bolin held him back.

"Come on, Mako. Remember you said you wouldn't act this way?"

"I didn't plan on you getting pregnant," he said with anger.

Bolin drew a blank at what to say, "Perkier."

"What?" Mako furrowed his brow.

"His is perkier than hers."

"What? Bolin this isn't the time for-"

"Wins every argument, dude."

Mako sat back down, "But-"

"Every argument, dude."

He had relaxed from Bolin's strange way of quarreling with him.

"What are you talking about?" Korra interjected, bewildered.

Mako gawked at her, "…somehow, butts."


	8. Katara's Assessment

**Author's Notes: Sorry for this chapter being a bit on the short side, but I wanted to end it a certain way and I'm tired and thirsty and sweaty, so this is all you get for the next day or two, unless I find more time.**

Korra and Mako stayed well into the night talking things over with the couple. They would contact Katara tomorrow to make sure Bolin was kept healthy and to find how exactly this was all possible.

Once the two left, Iroh and Bolin settled down to go to sleep, but like most nights things got sexual. So they made love and it was better than all the previous times put together. Iroh was doing his very best to go slow and be gentle, now knowing that there was a fragile little baby inside of the man below him. Bolin had tried to convince him that it was fine to do it harder because they had already done it that way before, but right now he was so glad he had not tried too hard to change his mind. The general's pace and pressure were so good. The fact that he was holding back all of his instinct to just thrust away was such a turn on. Every soft and shallow thrust drove Bolin up the wall with pleasure and they were both certain that the neighbors, who were a good distance away, could definitely hear him screaming until the early morning hours.

The result of this was no sleep for either of them. Iroh forced his lover to nap for the next hour or two while he called up for Katara, who was thankfully still in the city. He agreed to meet her at the Air Temple for lunch.

Carrying a sleeping Bolin on his back, the general made his way up the many stairs in exhaustion. Mako was the first to see them and rushed over to help.

Iroh joked to everyone, "The baby's not even born and I already need a rest."

"Tell me about it," Pema said, smiling at Rohan in her arms.

It only took a few minutes of the smell of food to wake Bolin up. Pema had knowledgably prepared much more food than normal because now Bolin ate twice as much as he usually did. The general just sat there, his head in his hands, gazing sleepily with a little smile on his face at the teen eating his fill.

After the meal, Katara, Bolin and Iroh headed to a private room. The healer placed her glowing hands on Bolin's stomach as he lay down. She smiled quickly.

"There is a strong energy from the baby," she then mused on, "There's a good chance it will become a talented fire-bender."

Iroh smiled brightly, "I told you, Bo."

Bolin pinched his arm, teasingly.

Katara continued to press on the stomach, "Though, I am not sure how the baby came to be. It is physically impossible, but I feel the child's hearts beating…you are not mutated in any way, are you?"

"What do you mean?" the teen questioned.

"You're completely a male?"

"Oh! Yeah, totally," he turned to Iroh, "Right?"

The general blushed, "Unless you've changed in the last four hours, you're most definitely a male."

Katara pulled her hands back, "You're body seems to be making the proper hormones to keep the baby healthy, so I do not see that it is in any danger. But…"

"What?" the two said in unison.

"Your body has slightly changed, like the broadening of your hips, but since you do not have the anatomy of a woman, when the baby is ready to come into this world, it will have to be taken out through some cutting."

Bolin paled, "You're gonna cut me open?"

Katara looked sympathetic, "I have helped with many deliveries and this is more common than you may think. With the mixing of nations in these new generations, a small figured, fire nation woman would have the child of a large built earth-bender. In order for them to survive such an ordeal, comprises have to be made.

The teen gave a heavy breath, "I guess if it's the only way…"

She nodded and got up from her seat, "I wish to stay close to watch over you. I'll be moving in with Tenzin to do so. Weekly check-ups are recommended for you and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

Before Iroh could even open his mouth, Katara asked, "A question?"

Bolin looked over, interested.

The general blushed at all the eyes on him, "Uh, I was wondering if it's okay if we, um, you know…have sex?"

Katara laughed, "Of course, you can, my dears," she headed over to the door with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I suppose it would be best to leave you two alone after that question."

The couple blushed, dumbfounded as the healer left the room.

Bolin turned on the small bed so he was on his side and grunted.

"Something wrong?" Iroh asked.

"My lower back is just a little sore."

"Let me help."

The general walked over and put his hands on Bolin's back. He started softly and it was reminiscent of last night's events. Bolin pain subsided easily with the man's fingers and as he added more weight on the muscles, Bolin began to be vocal. He murmured out small moans and as Iroh got rougher, Bolin got louder.

"Oh, spirits. That's amazing," he drawled out and continued on with related words of gratitude.

The general pulled off the teen's shirt and focused on giving his lover the most gratification, using his whole body and the warmth of his fire-bending.

Suddenly, the door swung up and both of their heads popped up to see a stunned Mako.

"Oh, damn," he quickly covered his eyes, "Sorry, sorry."

The fire-bender backed up out of the room and shut the door.

There was a quiet, "Ewww," from outside the door.

Iroh couldn't help but laugh, "That was at least a better reaction than the first time he walked in on us."

Bolin picked himself up to sit on the bed and put on his shirt.

"He hasn't walked in on us actually doing it, though."

Iroh smirked, "That will never happen because I think he'd realize we were having sex a mile away and know not to come in."

Bolin pouted, "I'm not that loud."

Helping his lover up off the bed, he chuckled, "Yes, you are, sweetness."

He slid an arm around the teen's waist as he glided them to the door. Bolin looked up at him.

"Are my hips really wider now?"


	9. Honor

**Author's Notes: This first scene was so hard and funny to write because I kept hearing the characters' voices in my head, ughhh. You'll understand when you read. And this chapter fills you in on what the others are doing, too, but it's mostly inspired from other fanfics I've read. I'm also writing a few short, nonrelated drabbles, so look out for them. And, omg, go count the times in this chapter I use the word HONOR! XDDDD ~ **

As Republic City started to return to its normal state, word had gotten out about Bolin's pregnancy and with more time on their hands, the public was all a buzz about how inappropriate most parts of the situation were. Rumors flew about and it was hard on Iroh because of his regarded position.

And now his grandfather, of all people, was coming to Republic City for what the general hoped was a time where he could thoroughly explain everything.

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Zuko yelled, hitting a fist on the table.

Bolin shrunk back, while Iroh stayed firm, well aware that the man could sometimes have quite a temper.

The old man glared at his cup of tea and continued, "I should not have agreed with the others about you relocating. This is a horrible way to portray the fire nation," he scoffed, "Getting some young boy impregnated?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen, sir. Sorry, sir," Bolin meekly spoke.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at him, "You think that a simple apology will fix the problems that are now happening," he looked back at Iroh, "This is dishonorable, my grandson."

Iroh sighed, "Do you not think it also dishonorable to leave him alone with the child?"

Zuko groaned, annoyed, "This is why I have come all this way. You have-" he glowered menacingly at Bolin for a moment, "made a problem that cannot be fixed. Iroh, I will give you two weeks to try and fix the unfixable. If you cannot, you will be stripped of your title."

"That's not fair!" Bolin shouted.

The general placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Your sentencing is logical, grandfather. I will try not to disappoint you."

As Bolin stared in disbelief, Iroh pulled him up to standing and then into a deep bow. They left.

"What was that about?" Bolin accused as they walked down the hallway.

"I know from your point of view this doesn't seem right, but it's for the best."

"How?" he said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"My family has many traditions and starting a family before marriage isn't one of them."

"But this is your family, Iroh. Why would they do this to you for something that obviously isn't your fault?"

Iroh sighed, "I fell in love and that's something I've always been taught not to do. Grandfather says it clouds your judgment and, as a general, I need to be thinking about battle plans and not my beloved."

Bolin frowned at the ground, "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden…"

"You are most definitely not," Iroh said with conviction and the teen looked up surprised, "When I was away for those two months, without you, I have never fought harder or more bravely. I want to end this war for you, so you are safe."

The earth-bender blushed, "How come you didn't say that to your grandfather, then?"

"He is very wise and knows how I feel all too well, but it is still a matter of honor."

There was a long moment of silence as they stood there. The sound of a door being shut echoed through the space and they looked over to see Zuko walking over and then past them down the hall. Suddenly, Bolin had an idea. It might not work, but it was worth a shot.

He hunched himself over and grabbed his lower stomach.

"Bolin?" Iroh immediately knelt down to get a better view, "Is it the baby?"

The teen put out a few tears, which was easy with all the hormones naturally flowing through his system.

"It hurts," he garbled out and with that he heard Zuko's footsteps falter and stop.

Iroh took Bolin's face in one of his hands and placed the other on the baby bump.

"We should go to Katara," Iroh rushed.

Bolin shook his head, "No, no. I just…"

Not knowing what else to do to convince the ex-fire lord, Bolin kissed the general in heated passion.

Once they separated, a few claps came from feet away. Iroh looked up shocked, having forgotten that the man had even passed them by.

"You will really go through a great deal to make me change my decision?" Zuko spat.

Bolin swallowed and stood up straight. Obviously, the old man had not been moved by his ruse.

"What are you talking about?" Iroh said , "He's hurt, you bastard."

Zuko walked up to them and faced Bolin, "You've got guts, kid."

The general realized what was happening, "Bo, please."

His grandfather cleared his throat, "I think it would better if you were in charge of fixing this scandal."

"Grandfather?" Iroh questioned.

Bolin smiled, "I won't let you down, sir," he then looped his arm around Iroh's and walked away.

The teen stopped for a moment and turned back, "See ya, later, grand-pop!"

Zuko visually choked.

As the two of them headed over to Air Temple Island for dinner, Iroh was still heavily confused while Bolin was smiling brightly.

"You do have a plan, correct?" the general inquired.

"Yup," the earth-bender chirped with a kiss on the man's cheek.

Iroh waited, "Are you going to tell me?"

"There is no plan."

"But you just said…"

"The plan is to have no plan. We're just gonna go out. And be a couple. And stuff. Together."

"How is that going to work?"

"Dude, people love me! I'll be like the new United Forces Mascot by the end of the week!"

Iroh stared at him blankly for a second before cracking up. This boy was something else and the general was happy to have him like no one else did.

"I love you, Bo."

Bolin giggled, "I love you, too."

When they stepped foot on the island, they were first met with Pabu, who surprisingly chose to jump up onto Iroh instead of his best friend. Iroh grew flustered and Bolin just kissed him for it.

"I supposed I can get used to this plan of yours," Iroh smiled, fondly.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

At dinner, everyone was happy to see the couple's meeting with Zuko had not brought them down.

"You know," Bolin suggested, "we should head down to the marketplace. There's a festival tonight."

Mako gave a protective look, "I don't think you should-"

"That's sounds like fun," Iroh interrupted.

The general had to admit that Bolin's plan to get the public's acceptance was working well. Bolin would charm the women, as well as, some men with his funny jokes and charming smile at the festival. Iroh wouldn't have thought of influencing the lower class first, but it made it that much easier to make them understand their predicament and trust the general again.

After chatting up the people, Bolin dragged Iroh to a band playing.

"Let's dance, Iroh!"

"I'm not sure I know how to dance to such music," he replied, watching a few other couples move to the beat without any formality.

"Just try."

In the dark, the lights of the festival sparkled in Bolin's eyes and Iroh couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the face before him as the shadows curved along the teen's jaw. He wrapped his arms around her lover and swayed gently, not at all in sync with the upbeat music, but it wasn't like anyone cared.

After their dance, they settled down on a bench with some food. Bolin had gotten some weird, disgusting looking food, but the pregnant man found it absolutely delicious. They laughed and talked until the teen grew tired.

"Let's go home, sweetness," Iroh said, dragging the teen home to their mansion.

The general placed him on the mattress and went to undress. When he came back, his lover was fast asleep and he smiled again for the nth time that day. Iroh had never thought he could have such a perfect life, but he had it now.

He slid down on the bed and spooned Bolin close and was easily able to fall asleep.

The next day Iroh unfortunately had much work to attend to, so Bolin went to the Air Temple to hang out after sleeping in for a few hours. He found Asami first, who was reading over a large stack of papers.

"What's that?"

She looked up and smiled, "I'm tying up some last minute things before the company can start up again."

Bolin grinned back, "That's awesome."

Asami had been turning around his father's company into something reputable again.

"Yeah, I'm also planning a debut party for my new leadership."

Anyone else would have called her narcissistic, but with everything that had happened to her; she deserved a million parties in her honor.

"Cool, can I come?"

She smirked, "Of course. Are you planning on bringing your boyfriend?"

"Maybe," he winked.

She laughed, but she stopped abruptly and looked behind Bolin. The teen turned to see a long forgotten face- Tahno. He was joined by Korra and Mako, who were smiling.

"Um, hey?" Bolin directed to the water-bender.

Tahno gave him a wave and then sat down next to Asami, who smiled cutely at him before nervously looking back down at her paperwork.

Mako put an arm around his brother's shoulders, "Um…you know how we needed to replace you on the Fire Ferrets?"

"Him?"

Tahno smirked.

Korra sat down, "I know we've had our differences, but he's learned his lesson, haven't you?"

The water-bender frowned, but then smirked, "I suppose, Uh-vatar."

She jabbed his arm and continued to inform Bolin, "He's going to take over my place as water-bender and I'm going to take over yours, Bolin."

"Ah."

He still had a bit of reserve about Tahno until he saw him actually smile, unexpectedly, at Asami. She wasn't even looking at him as she wrote things down on the papers. Korra and Mako were also unaware of Tahno's expression, talking to one another.

As Asami flipped a paper over, Tahno caught her eye and she blushed. The moment was quickly broken when loud shouts of the child could be heard and they filed into the room.

"Bolin!" Ikki said happily with surprise. She jumped over to him and bent over to look at his stomach.

Meelo joined on the other side and shouted with her, "Hi, baby!"

The earth-bender laughed as the other teens stared in bewilderment.

Jinora shook her head, sat politely next to Ikki and asked, "So, has the baby kicked yet?"

"Not yet," Bolin sighed, rubbing his small baby bump.

"I hope I'm there when it happens for the first time," Jinora said, dreamily.

"Me, too," announced a deep voice.

Everyone looked over to see Iroh in the doorway.

"Hello," Iroh said as he walked over to Bolin to place a kiss on the top of his head.

Both Ikki and Jinora fawned at them, "Aww…"

Iroh blushed and sat down where Ikki had moved so he could sit next to Bolin.

"You finished with all your busy business?" Bolin asked him.

"Yes…for today anyway."

Bolin was upset, but kept on a happy face. He knew what an important job his lover had and he had to support it even if he got lonely sometimes without him here.

And that's why when Bolin woke up the next morning alone as he had yesterday; he shrugged it off and went to work devising his plans to get Zuko to accept him, honor or not.


	10. A Family

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating this in so long. I've been doing a lot of one-shots and if you don't go to open up another tab to read them right now, you're missing out lol I'm so narcissistic, but anyway I'll be wrapping up this story because I can never write really long stories. If you want some oneshots with Bo being pregnant or some of them a few years down the road, review with a prompt. ~**

Over the next few days, Bolin had succeeded in convincing his 'new grandpa' that Iroh's different lifestyle could be good for the United Forces' image. A couple of romantic dances at Asami's ball and chatting up the council made everyone realize that, yes, this was a strange event, but it was being dealt with properly.

Currently, there was a get-together at the Air Temple and everyone was enjoying the warm weather. Bolin was sitting on a bench with numerous amounts of pillows, relaxing his now very pregnant form. He watched as Iroh was trying to teach Mako how to dance formally because he had made a fool out of himself at the ball. His brother was failing miserable as he continued to step on Iroh's toes.

At a particularly large misstep, Bolin heard a laugh from next to him. It was Lin, who was sitting on the bench with him.

"And I thought," Lin began, "that Mako would pick it up quicker than you."

Bolin chuckled, "Well, I wasn't learning how to lead," he gave a wistfully sigh, "He's really good at leading."

Iroh finally gave up on the poor kid and Korra took over to help him practice. They laughed happily when only after a small step; they tripped and fell into a pile on the ground.

The general couldn't help but smile at the pair before walking over to his lover. He placed a kiss on top of the teen's head and knelt down next to him.

"How's the baby doing?" he asked, smoothing a hand over the plump stomach.

"Jumping around," Bolin said with a mild irritation, "I shouldn't have had those spicy noodles."

"That's a good way of inducing labor," Pema informed as she said from a few feet away, dancing with Meelo.

"Good," Bolin grunted, "'Cause I want this kid to come out already."

Pema smiled apologetically.

Iroh bent closer to place a kiss on the cloth that covered the earth-bender's belly.

A few days later, Bolin was put on bed rest at Iroh's mansion. Katara and a few younger healers moved in as they kept watch on the eight month pregnant teen. Then, one night Bolin woke to feel a heavy pressure on his lower stomach.

He reached over and shook his lover awake, "Iroh?"

"Mmm?"

The general rubbed his eyes and rolled over, expecting to give Bolin another massage to soothe him back to sleep, but his eyes widened when he saw the look of pain in the teen's eyes.

"I think the baby's ready," Bolin breathed.

Iroh picked himself up and started to head to the door to get Katara before he paused and leaned back to kiss Bolin sweetly. The healers came into the room quickly to assess the teen.

Katara smiled, "Looks like you're ready."

Bolin swallowed and pulled Iroh closer, "Ok…"

After a good hour, the healers pulled out the child through the incision in the teen's stomach. The baby cried wildly as it was plopped onto a towel and given to Bolin.

"It's a boy," Katara announced.

"Oh…Wow," Bolin smiled as tears welled in his eyes.

Iroh pulled the two of them into his arms, kissing the both of them. The small child reached up at them as it cried softly now.

"What do you want to call him?"

"Iroh the third?" Bolin giggled.

The general chuckled, "I'm sure my grandfather would appreciate that."


End file.
